Invading Shinra
Story The doors to Shinra HQ are destroyed, as Kai, Chopper and Ian charge in. Soldiers open fire at them, but Kai shoots off her arrows, as Ian extends his chains. The Soldiers are eliminated, as Chopper rams his way through in Walk Point. They make their way to the elevator, and press the up button inside. Ian: I still think this revenge plan is a bad idea. Chopper: Animo has to pay for all he’s done. To me, to others. He’s just as bad as this Phantom guy. Ian: I didn’t say I’m against it. But this exactly what the enemy would want, us to split up. (The elevator shakes violently, as it stops.) Kai: I think keeping us together is more dangerous. Chopper, make a hole in the ceiling. Chopper grows to Heavy Point, punching a dent into the ceiling. He pulls it off, as they see a Shinra soldier cutting the elevator line. Chopper: Ah! We’re going down! Ian: Grab on! Chopper shrinks to Brain Point, as he and Kai wrap around Ian, who extends a chain upwards. It catches above, as the elevator is severed, and drops back down. The chain retracts, pulling them up. The soldier begins to fire at them, when Chopper gets on Ian’s head, shifting to Guard Point. His furry body takes the bullets, as they make it all the way up. Chopper hops off and tackles the soldier, knocking him over. Chopper: 60th floor. Animo’s lab is still a few floors up. Kai: Where are the guards? It’s way too quiet. Kakashi: That’s because I invested in some, privacy. (The group turns, seeing Kakashi.) Hello, Ian. Ian: You! Kakashi: This is a familiar scene. The company is in a panic, and you’ve come trying to stop us from shattering the world. Ian: Chopper, Kai. Go. I have to handle this. On my own. Kai: (Groans) Boys. (Kai and Chopper continue on ahead, as Kakashi draws his short sword. Ian grabs his blades.) Kakashi: Just like last time. Ian: Wrong. This time I’ll win. Kakashi dashes forward, swinging his short sword. Ian parries it, then extends a chain, Kakashi rolling to the side. A materia glows, as Kakashi fires a Water Shark Bomb. Ian extends a chain to the ceiling, pulling himself up and dodging. Ian whips his chains around, one wrapping around Kakashi’s arm. Kakashi pulls on it, forcing Ian to fall at him. Kakashi activates his Lightning Blade, ready to thrust it forward. Ian: Octopus! (From his other arm, Ian extends four chains at once, startling Kakashi. He jumps to dodge, but is hit by one in the leg, causing him to stumble down. Ian retracts his chains, as a total of eight chains hover out of his sleeve.) Like it? My newest weapon. Kakashi: Dangerous, that’s for sure. Ian launches all eight chains forward, eight blades piercing into Kakashi. Ian smirks, then gasps, seeing Kakashi’s body replaced with the soldier from earlier. Ian: Substitution? Swampfire! Kakashi appears behind Ian, Lightning Blade charged. Ian’s red materia glows, Swampfire appearing in between them. Kakashi thrusts his Lightning Blade into Swampfire, it regenerating around the arm. Kakashi tries to pull free, when Swampfire releases methane from his hands, enveloping the two in a cloud of it. Ian jumps away, as the methane is ignited by fire, an explosion occurring. When the smoke clears, Kakashi is standing, still trapped by Swampfire. He then falls to his knees. Ian: Great job, Swampfire. (Swampfire turns into a red light, returning to the materia. Kakashi completely falls over, lying on his stomach. Ian walks over to him.) So, the lowly Avalanche member defeats the mighty SOLDIER. Kakashi: Go ahead. Kill me. Avenge that girl I killed, who you held so dear. (Ian’s face becomes stern and serious, as he points his arm at Kakashi. Kakashi closes his eyes, as a chain extends, hitting the spot left of Kakashi’s face. He opens his eyes, surprised.) What? But why? Ian: Were you ever in love? Kakashi: Love?! Ha! What a foolish sentiment. (He stops for a second to considrer.) And yet, at one point, I think I was. (Ian retracts his chain.) Ian: Then live. I may still hate you, but I can’t stay mad at you. You were following orders, just as I have when I took Shinra lives. The ones that need to pay is the President. Kakashi: You’re a bit late. He’s dead, and everyone is fighting for power. No one cares what happens to anyone else. Ian: Then get out of here. Protect the people of Midgar. Take up my job. (Ian then runs off, as Kakashi sits up.) Kakashi: Ha. Foolish kid. Although, he is right. End Scene Kai and Chopper make it to the 66th floor, heading towards Animo’s lab. Chopper: Almost there. Now to finally to get back at Animo, for all that he’s done to me! Kai: I know you hate him, but you have to be careful. You can’t let him get to, ugh! (Kai trips, falling to the ground. She tries to get up, but is pinned down.) What?! Get off! Voice: Why, do I say, would I do that? (Octagon Vreedle becomes visible, his body mutated, being half Merlinisapien. His arms are longer, and he has a tail, his body visibly slimy.) Octagon: We are, as they say, just getting to the main entertainment. Chopper: Kai! (Chopper shifts to Heavy Point, running over to Kai. Then, Rhomboid Vreedle, being half Tetramand, grabs him from behind. He is red and grey, with four arms and four eyes. He squeezes Chopper tight against his chest, Chopper squirming.) Let go! Rhomboid: Sorry, but I has been ordered to not do that. Then, Driscoll comes in, being half Galvanic Mechamorph. His armor is completely integrated into his body, a Mechamorph helmet on his head. Driscoll: Hello, Hunter of Artemis. Failed experiment of Dr. Animo. Chopper: You! You’re the head of the Turks! What happened to you? All of you? Driscoll: In a strange twist of fate, we have received the same curse you did. We fell into the Lifestream, and were mutated into our present forms. We were able to get out fast enough, but too late. Dr. Animo took us in, and solidified our mutation, ensuring that our lives weren’t in danger. And now, we serve him, as he is now the one in charge of Shinra. Kai: (Straining) What happened to Michael? Driscoll: Dead. Animo killed him to obtain power. And yet, (He looks to Octagon and Rhomboid.) We owe our lives to him. You are here, and you will die. Kai: Don’t count on it. Kai pulls out a knife, stabbing Octagon in the side. Octagon screams, as he recoils off Kai, her rolling out, firing an arrow at Rhomboid. It hits his arm, him groaning in pain, loosening his grip. Chopper shifts to Brain Point, slipping out. Rhomboid: Hey! Get back here! (Rhomboid bends down to reach Chopper, who shifts to Arm Point, uppercutting Rhomboid and knocking him down.) Chopper: Arm Point! Oof! (He’s hit by a laser, and turns to Driscoll, who’s arm had morphed into a cannon. Driscoll fires again, Chopper shifting to Walk Point, dodging and charging at Driscoll.) Driscoll: Fool. (Driscoll stretches his arm out, grabbing Chopper.) Chopper: Whoa! Octagon slithers across the floor, dodging arrow after arrow. He creeps up, as Driscoll throws Chopper, who hits Kai from behind. The two stumble forward, as a dagger comes out of Octagon’s tail, which he thrusts at Kai. Kai spins on her tippy toes, dodging and knocking Chopper back. Kai hits the ground, as Rhomboid slams his arms into it, shattering it. Kai falls through the floor, and fires an arrow with a rope on it, hitting the ceiling above. She is hanging there, when a laser hits the rope, destroying it. Kai falls down to the next floor. Kai: No! Chopper! Chopper dodges Rhomboid swinging his arms at him, as Driscoll stretches his arms. Chopper shifts to Brain Point, dodging and starts running. He then trips, Octagon becoming visible. Octagon: Better be watching where you’re going. (Octagon grabs Chopper, pinning him down. Chopper shifts to Heavy Point, throwing Octagon off.) Chopper: You better watch what you’re doing! (Rhomboid punches Chopper from behind, knocking him down, landing near the hole.) Driscoll stands over Chopper, pointing his cannon arm at Chopper. Chopper shrinks to Brain Point, an arrow coming out of the hole, exploding in Driscoll’s cannon arm. His arm regenerates, as Kai climbs out through the hole. Driscoll: All of this is pointless. You will all! (A chain goes through his head, stopping his speech. The chain retracts, as Driscoll’s face reforms.) Ian: Oh, shut it already. You need more than this to defeat us. Ian dashes forward, his eight octopus chains extending. They go around Driscoll, piercing into Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle. He pulls them in, slamming the three into each other and knocking them to the ground. Ian: Chopper! Chopper: Right! Articguana! Chopper’s Red Materia glows, summoning Articguana. Articguana fires a freeze ray, freezing Driscoll, Octagon and Rhomboid together. Articguana nods in satisfaction, and turns into red light, returning to the materia. Chopper: You saved us Ian! Ian: Surprised that Kai needed saving, but yeah. I did. (Kai gives him an evil glare, and walks on.) You’re welcome. Chopper: Next stop, Animo! Characters *Kai *Ian *Chopper Villains *Kakashi *Driscoll *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Shinra Soldiers Aliens Summoned by Ian *Swampfire Summoned by Chopper *Articguana Trivia *This episode takes entirely inside Shinra HQ. *Ian and Kakashi finish their battle. *Ian reveals his newest weapon, Octopus. *Driscoll, Octagon and Rhomboid are revealed to have survived and have been mutated. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF